indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Laibach
Laibach is een Sloveense muziekgroep die actief is sinds 1980. De groep maakt deel uit van het kunstenaarscollectief Neue Slowenische Kunst. Sinds de oprichting in 1980 is Laibach omgeven door controverse. In een stijl die men zelf als 'totalitaire pop art' omschrijft wordt veelvuldig gebruikgemaakt van elementen uit het nazisme en het stalinisme. Het geplande eerste optreden van Laibach in 1980 wordt, wanneer duidelijk wordt wat de groep van plan is, door de Joegoslavische autoriteiten verboden. In 1982 slaagt men erin een aantal optredens te geven. Na een interview voor de Joegoslavische tv wordt de groep definitief in de ban gedaan. Het gebruik van de naam Laibach, de Duitse naam voor de stad Ljubljana, is vanaf dat moment in Joegoslavië verboden. In 1983 wordt een Europese tournee ondernomen. In 1984 volgt een, anoniem, optreden in Ljubljana. In 1985 komt de eerste elpee uit - waarbij de naam van de groep niet op de hoes vermeld staat. De internationale doorbraak van Laibach volgt in 1987: op het Britse Mute Records-label komt het album Opus Dei uit, waarvan vooral de potsierlijke Wagneriaanse covers van Queens One Vision en Life is Life van Opus opvallen. Een interview in het Nederlandse muziekblad Oor, waarin de groep uitlegt dat volgens de Laibach-ideologie het individu zich volledig aan het collectief dient te onderwerpen, wordt afgesloten met de mededeling dat het muziekblad in de toekomst geen aandacht meer zal schenken aan deze vermeende crypto-fascisten. De Britse pers is iets luchthartiger over de overduidelijke grappenmakerij van Laibach, al begint de verveling na een eindeloze reeks Laibach-versies van pop-klassiekers, in de loop der jaren toe te slaan. Eind jaren negentig verlegt de groep de aandacht meer en meer naar nevenprojecten. In 2003 keert de groep terug met het album WAT, dat grotendeels uit eigen composities bestaat. Tijdens de tournee die met het uitbrengen van het album wordt ingezet, wekt de groep de indruk eindelijk eens een graantje mee te willen pikken van het commerciële succes dat Laibach-epigonen Rammstein inmiddels van het Laibach-geluid hebben gemaakt. Het in 2006 verschenen Volk is een album met onnavolgbare Laibach-interpretaties van 14 volksliederen, waaronder het Duitse, Britse, Franse en Russische. Het uitgebreide boekje bij de cd geeft van ieder volkslied een korte geschiedenis. Als bron wordt vermeld: wikipedia. In 2006 begon Laibach op te treden met "Laibachkunstderfuge", een Laibach interpretatie van het werk van J.S. Bach. In 2008 verscheen hier het album van. Controverse De groep is beschuldigd van Germanofilie, de reden daarvoor waren de bandkostuums die leken op nazi-officiersuniformen en de Wagneriaanse stijl. Ook liet de band zich bewonderen op een extra hoog podium in een vormgeving die herinneringen oproept aan het werk van Leni Riefenstahl. Niet iedereen kon er de humor van inzien. Als de band geconfronteerd werd met beschuldigingen van nazistische sympathieën tijdens gebeurens zoals interviews, kwam een van de bandleden altijd aan met satires zoals: "Wij zijn net zo fascistisch als Hitler een kunstschilder was!" waarmee de band vaak de spot dreef. Discografie *Laibach (1985) *Rekapitulacija 1980-1984 (1985) *Neue Konservativ (1985) *Nova Akropola (1985) *The Occupied Europe Tour 83-85 (1986) *Opus Dei (1987) *Slovenska Akropola (1987) *Krst Pod Triglavom - Baptism (1987) *Let it be (1988) *MacBeth (1990) *Sympathy for the devil (1990) *Kapital (1992) *Ljubljana - Zagreb - Beograd (1993) *NATO (1994) *Occupied Europe NATO Tour 1994-95 (1996) *Jesus Christ Superstars (1996) *MB December 1984 (1997), *Laibach 1999 Reissue (1999), *Nova Akropola Reissue (2002), *Rekapitulacija Reissue (2002), *Peel Sessions (2002), *Neu Konservatiw Reissue (2002), *WAT (2003) *Anthems (2004) *Volk (2006) *LaibachKunstderFuge (2008) Externe links * De officiële website van Laibach * Website van NSK state, onofficiële website van Laibach * The Unofficial Virtual Embassy of The NSK State & LAIBACH in Russia Categorie:Sloveense rockband Categorie:Joegoslavische band